Painful Addiction
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: I dunno if the rating is right. Anyway....'bout time I did something. XD This is of muh fave pairing.....Itsuki x Matsuba! (Will x Morty..) So cute. Sad. Read. :3
1. So It Begins

Chap. 1: It Begins.....  
  
Painful Addiction  
  
Disclaimer: I SO do not own Pokemon, Will, Morty, etc., etc....  
  
A/N: I use the dub names in this. Because it limits the confusion and the amount I have to type. :D I actually based this on a song, which is at the end. :3 Tis yaoi, so if that 'tain't yer thing, don't read. Unless you like torturing yourself. :3  
  
Oh, and this is like...if Johto went downhill, in a way. :3  
  
Painful Addiction  
  
Two figures sat under a willow tree behind the Ecruteak Gym. One held a photo album in his black-sleeved hand, the other clung to the one who owned this hand. The 'clinger's blonde hair brushed against the other's black shirt.  
  
"Look! It's us at the bug-catching contest!" the black-shirted one laughed.  
  
"Too bad we didn't win. That Scyther we caught was pretty big!"  
  
"Morty, Bugsy deserved to win after catching that blue Pinsir."  
  
"But Will......" the blonde whined, "we're cute!"  
  
Will shut the photo album, and kissed Morty gently on the lips. Morty, caught by surprise, pulled him even closer into the kiss.  
  
Indeed, they were lovers. They had been for months. Four months to be exact. Everyone knew, and some were even skeptical, but they agreed it was the best thing to ever happen to them.  
  
"How many times have we looked at that album?" Morty asked.  
  
"Not enough." Will replied, embracing his boyfriend.  
  
Morty nodded, then took out a bottle that was by his side and drank from it. Whiskey.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't, Morty...." Will protested. "How can you drink that stuff, anyway? Once in a while is fine....but...."  
  
"High tolerance." Morty replied. "I've been drinking for years."  
  
"I knew that. Still, that stuff tastes disgusting unless it's flavored."  
  
A watch beeped, and Will looked at the digital watch he wore with a Natu engraved on it.  
  
".....Crap! Three o'clock. I have to go help Karen with her Umbreon...."  
  
"Aww. Well, I'm coming to the plateau tomorrow, anyway. Five o'clock sound good?"  
  
"Why so late?" Will inquired, looking like a pouty little kid. Morty smiled inwardly.  
  
"Eusine's Suicune-hunting. I'm helping him."  
  
"I getcha. Five it is, then!" Will said, kissing him on the cheek. He sent his Xatu out, and flew back to the plateau, Morty watching him in pure lust.  
  
"Love ya." He said. 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chap.2: The Beginning of the End  
  
Will sat timidly by the door of his room on the plateau. He was anxious to see Morty again, and tackled the first person he saw.  
  
Unfortunately, it was Lance.  
  
"Will!" the Champion barked.  
  
Will backed away. "Goddammit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..... just really tense, ya know?" he said, afraid of being reprimanded by his superior.  
  
"Well, try to keep your damn gay hormones under control! You almost killed me!" Lance spat.  
  
"You don't need to be an ass." Will responded. "Now don't you have someplace to go? As in.....get out of my room?"  
  
Lance huffed out, taking care to slam the door behind him.  
  
15 minutes later, Morty still wasn't there. Will was in a panic, watching out the door like a hawk. Soon, he saw his familiar blonde boyfriend stumbling down the path.  
  
"Morty-Morty!" he squealed, attaching himself to the other's waist.  
  
"Will. Sup." Morty replied, nearly tripping on his on feet and hugging his purple-haired main squeeze a bit too tight.  
  
"Too...much....hug....Morty...." Will choked.  
  
Morty let go, but began to unbutton Will's shirt.  
  
"Uhm.....what are you doing?" Will asked, slapping Morty's hand away. But Morty would have none of that. His pinned his more frail lover to the wall, kissing and sucking on his neck. He hiccupped every so often, and Will noticed this.  
  
"You're so pretty...." Morty slurred, trying to take off Will's pants.  
  
"You're so fucking drunk!" Will snapped, pushing him away roughly. Morty landed flat on his ass and stared up at Will.  
  
"Do me!" he giggled.  
  
"Hell no! Not when you're like this!" Will growled.  
  
The sound of broken glass made Will jump. Morty fell unconscious as Karen stood behind him with a broken whiskey bottle.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Will nodded, buttoning his shirt back up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.....Morty's not, though. That drinking problem's gotta stop....."  
  
"Some people can't control an impulsive drinking problem, Will......whiskey is the worst kind. I should know, I used to drink it."  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Will asked. "We can't just leave him here."  
  
"Call Eusine, tell him to be at Ecruteak Gym. I'll get Murkrow to fly him back."  
  
Will nodded. "Done and done!"  
  
At seven o'clock, Will's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, honey...." It was Morty.  
  
"Some nerve you have, showing up at my place drunk!" Will screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Will......I needed to tide myself over or I'd get withdrawls!"  
  
"It doesn't mean you can show up blind drunk, Morty! For all I know, you could have been hookering or something!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have, but-"  
  
"This drinking problem of yours is getting too out of hand, Morty."  
  
"I know....but I can't stop, I'm addicted!"  
  
"Oh, so you're just going to show up at the plateau and try to rape me again, huh?" Will snapped, sounding extremely pissed.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"I don't have to take this, Morty!" Will hollered into the phone. "We are THROUGH, Morty, do you hear me?! WE ARE THROUGH!" He slammed down the phone, and Karen peered around the doorframe, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Stop looking at me. Now." Will snarled. 


	3. Memory, All Alone in the Moonlight

Chap. 3: Memory, All Alone in the Moonlight  
  
At the other end of the phone, Morty stood shocked. He hung the phone up, then lay down on his bed shaking, crying his eyes out.  
  
"He's right! I AM a mess!" he wailed. "And now.....now I've lost him! Probably forever!"  
  
Instinctively, he reached for an unopened bottle of whiskey. He uncapped it, then took a huge gulp. Licking his lips and pausing only for a brief moment, he downed the rest in one more gulp. Reaching into a cabinet by his bed, he pulled another bottle from it. He could feel himself getting nauseous.  
  
"I can't get him out of my head!" he sobbed. "Why can't I drink 'im away?"  
  
His phone rang and he struggled to pick it up.  
  
"Please take me back!" he blubbered into the receiver.  
  
"Morty? It's Eusine." The confused voice at the other end said. "Is something wrong with you and Will? I just talked to him, he's all bent out of shape...."  
  
"It's over.....he dumped me! Put me out like a cigarette!" Morty sobbed.  
  
"That's horrible!" Eusine replied. "...do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Y...yes....." Morty said. "Yes, I do."  
  
"You sound sick."  
  
"I feel sick. Really sick."  
  
"Are you DRINKING?!"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Stay put, Morty. Don't drink ANY more! I think you may have just poisoned yourself!"  
  
Morty didn't answer.  
  
"Morty?"  
  
Still no answer. Eusine could hear Morty groaning, and panicked. He hung up and started running for Ecruteak from Olivine, hoping nothing was totally wrong...  
  
Eusine burst through the doors of the gym and ran to Morty's room.  
  
"Morty!" he screamed.  
  
The ghost leader lay on his bed, panting heavily. He didn't speak. Eusine touched his face, feeling the cold sweat that was dripping down.  
  
"You're cold... I'm calling 911!"  
  
"No, Eusine, don't!" Morty blurted. "If Will hears about this-"  
  
"He can screw himself, okay?! You're in danger!"  
  
"I don't care about me anymore! I can't get will out of my head!"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to try! I'm not going to sit here and watch you die because of all this! Now....I'm calling 911."  
  
Karen shook Will by the shoulder roughly.  
  
"Will! Will, wake up! Morty's been admitted to the hospital!" she said urgently.  
  
Will almost gasped in shock, but retained his stern face.  
  
"Good. I hope he dies."  
  
"Will! I can't believe I'm hearing you say this! A few hours ago, you were so in love with him you were skipping!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Will.......he's got alcohol poisoning. It's very severe. It's possible he could expire...."  
  
Will's eyes widened. "N-no...."  
  
"They found so much alcohol in his system that it's not even funny. He was trying to drown his pain in whiskey, Eusine told me."  
  
Will sobbed heavily into Karen's shoulder as she patted his back.  
  
"There, there. Don't worry. They're going to pump out the alcohol from his system tonight."  
  
"Sounds painful."  
  
"He would be under anesthesia."  
  
Will cringed. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have left him. What I wanted to stop.........in reality, I made it worse."  
  
"Morty needed some other way to cope, though, Will. It wasn't your fault as much as you think."  
  
"I still feel really bad about all of this!"  
  
"It will be fine." 


	4. How Far Do I Need to Go?

Chap. 4: How Far Do I Need To Go?  
  
Morty lay in his bed after his surgery, all alone. He longed to see Will, but he couldn't. He was going home that day, and waited for Eusine to arrive. He smiled, plotting wheat he would do when he got back. No sooner did he think it when he heard the jingle of car keys. Eusine poked his head in.  
  
"Ready to go?" the Suicune-fanatic asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Morty stood, leaning on Eusine's shoulder. He smiled.  
  
Later, when he got back, Eusine sat in the living room with a book on legendary Pokemon. Morty sat in his room, with a pen and paper. He wrote a brief message, then dug under his bed. He took a quick gulp of alcohol, then pulled out a small black bag.  
  
Eusine sat in a chair and heard the loud earsplitting bang that followed. He sat up, his 'paternal' instincts kicking in.  
  
"Morty!" he squeaked.  
  
He ran into Morty's room, and what he saw took a few seconds to register. Morty was facedown on the bed, with a bottle of whiskey by his side. What made Eusine scream, however, was the gun still in Morty's hand. His head oozed dark, sticky blood all over the pillow. Eusine trembled.  
  
"Morty....no.....NO!" he cried out. He saw the note, and picked it up to read it.  
  
"'...I'll love Will until I die....'" He read. "I thought he was over him! My god.....I need to call Karen!"  
  
"He....WHAT?!" Karen hollered. Tears streamed down her face. Will stood nearby.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. Karen hushed him.  
  
"I'll tell him, Eusine. Thanks......bye."  
  
Will approached Karen, looking frightened.  
  
"Is it about Morty?" he asked.  
  
"Will....Morty killed himself."  
  
In a state of pure shock, Will screamed. He ran out of Karen's room, through Bruno's and Koga's, and into his own room. There, he threw himself onto his bed and began sobbing his eyes out.  
  
"He can't be gone! He can't leave me!" Will sobbed.  
  
"He said he'd love you until he died." Karen sadly informed him.  
  
"Kiss my ass, bitch." Will snapped.  
  
"Will!" Karen gasped.  
  
"Karen, let the boy cry it out." Koga told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Poor Will, though. Can you imagine how he must feel?"  
  
"Indeed. And imagine is all I can do. He must be devastated."  
  
"Shove it up your ass, ninja-boy." Will growled.  
  
"Someone's cranky." Bruno said from behind the other two.  
  
"Bruno!" Karen said, elbowing him in the nads. "Will's boyfriend just committed suicide!"  
  
"Morty?!" Bruno gasped. "No way! Oh, Will...."  
  
"Don't try to comfort me! It doesn't matter anymore!" Will screamed into his pillow. "Get out! Everyone! Right now!"  
  
"Emergency meeting in my room, guys...." Karen said. 


	5. Bugsy, You Don't Have to Put on that Red...

Will lay on his bed, flipping through his photo album yet again. Each picture brought more tears to his eyes, but he got an idea. He snuck off the plateau, down to a corner store around the block.  
  
He saw a familiar face inside, one he never would have expected, standing there with a case of brandy and a case of vodka.  
  
"Bugsy?!"  
  
"Hey, Will!" the bug Gym leader replied, cheerily.  
  
"You look awful, Bug......are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine! Best mood I've been in for weeks. Why?" the younger one inquired.  
  
"You look like you've been hit by a bus."  
  
Will was right. Bugsy's hair was tousled, and he looks as though he hadn't slept in months. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was pale save for a plethora of red marks all over his neck.  
  
"What are those marks?" Will asked, touching one.  
  
"Those aren't anything, really......but the ones on my chest are huge! Got 'em from Falkner. We had a fight again. Cut me up pretty bad......."  
  
"But the marks on your neck, what are they from?" Will repeated.  
  
"Nicotine reactions."  
  
Will stopped, faltering with his words.  
  
"You're.....kidding. Right? You smoke?! HOW old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"Bugsy!"  
  
"Why are you here, anyway? Only drunkies and druggies come here. Like me!"  
  
"Came to buy myself some Jack Daniels."  
  
"Good choice." Bugsy replied. "Jack's pretty good."  
  
"Bugsy.....? What happened to the nice, sweet, pure boy I used to know?" Will finally asked.  
  
Bugsy looked somber. "He's gone, Will. When Falkner dumped me, my entire life went downhill. I can hardly sing anymore, I'm so out of practice.......and my voice is almost completely shot."  
  
Will cringed. He knew Bugsy loved singing, and would be devastated if he couldn't.  
  
"I cry myself to sleep every damn night, Will." Bugsy continued. "Falkner hates me. He wants to kill me."  
  
Will picked up three cases of Jack Daniels and headed to the counter.  
  
"My boyfriend can't even do THAT." He mumbled.  
  
"Morty? How come?"  
  
"Showed up drunk, so I dumped him."  
  
"That's not so bad....."  
  
"He killed himself because of it."  
  
Bugsy looked like someone bit him in the ass.  
  
"He DIDN'T! ......Aw, Will.....no wonder you're drinking...."  
  
"Well, sure. I don't have any options left."  
  
Bugsy kissed him on the cheek. "I'm free. Quite literally. At least for you."  
  
Will turned to him. "You're not! ....are you?"  
  
Bugsy nodded. "You mean a prostitute? .......yeah. Yeah, I am. But please keep it hush-hush, since I'm a gym leader.....information like that getting out-"  
  
"I know, I know. Now, I'd love to take you up th- I mean......take you up on your offer, but I'm never going to sleep with anyone ever again. Morty was all the life I had."  
  
Bugsy pouted. "Nyaaaaw. Well, I should get going. I have an appointment in Hoenn to get to. Seeya, hun! Oh, and....have Koga call me, alright?"  
  
Will nodded. "Bye...." 


	6. Deadly Love

Chap. 6: Deadly Love  
  
1 hour and about 16 bottles later, Will could barely move. He rolled over, clutching his stomach.  
  
"My god....." he moaned, tears streaming down his face. A burst of pain shot through his head and he screamed. He knew everyone in the plateau had heard it. He paled even more.  
  
"Will? Everything okay?" Karen's voice called out.  
  
Will didn't reply. He felt too ill. Karen opened his door, and thought at first that Will was unconscious. But she saw his hand move and ran over, fuming.  
  
"Will! You did NOT drink all that whiskey since you've been back!"  
  
He only moaned and nodded in response.  
  
Karen looked at him, then ran to Lance's room on the other side of the plateau. She told him what she saw, and Lance came to talk to him alone.  
  
"Will. What is your problem?" Lance aked.  
  
Will rolled over in response. He didn't need, or particularly WANT this.  
  
"No, you're going to listen to me!" Lance said, rolling him over. "Tell me why you did this!"  
  
Will, not knowing what else to do, began to cry. Lance slapped him.  
  
"Don't cry! Will, you're a good kid. But you need to straighten yourself out."  
  
"M-Morty...." Will stuttered, deliriously.  
  
Lance gave him a smile.  
  
"You never give up, do you?"  
  
Will shook his head. "N-no...."  
  
"Brave." Lance replied. "Foolish, but brave. I hope you shape up, Will. You're something special. You've even got me lusting after you."  
  
With that, he left without a word. Will curled up into a fetal position and screamed Morty's name....over and over again. After about 5 minutes, he got up and stumbled to his closet, nearly falling in. He retrieved what looked like a lunch box. Opening it revealed a .45 pistol, which he brought with him to his bed. His photo from the bug-catching contest in his hand, he raised the gun to his head.  
  
"Wait for me, Morty......" he whispered.  
  
Then, he clutched the picture to his chest and fired the gun. That shot echoed through all the rooms on the plateau, causing a stunned silence. Lance and Karen broke down his door to find him facedown, dead, just as Morty had been. Karen clung to Lance, sobbing loudly. Koga and Bruno soon followed, trying to hide their tears. Lance noticed the picture in Will's hand, sighing.  
  
"He couldn't get over him.....that was true love." He said, choking up. "It's so sad to see him this way....." Lance rolled his body over, brushing the locks of blood-matted hair from Will's delicate face, calm in eternal slumber although those last seconds were filled with the pain of a bullet passing through his skull.  
  
"Lance?" Karen said, noticing him start to break down.  
  
"I......I can't be here. I just can't!" Lance said, running back to his room without another thought.  
  
"First Pryce died.... then Clair, then Morty....now Will? All these funerals within the space of a month?" Karen sobbed.  
  
"We need to plan Will's......he had the hardest time and went through the most, he needs something honorable...." Koga said.  
  
"I know just the place for it." Karen replied. 


	7. We Buried Them Beneath the Willow

Chap. 7: We Buried Them Beneath The Willow....  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chappy's short, but it like....esploded when I divided the chaps! Oo)  
  
Two gravestones lay freshly carved under a willow tree behind the Ecruteak Gym. Nearly all the Gym leaders and Elites from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn had gathered for the two boys' day of final resting. Bugsy was sobbing maniacally, thus Eusine and Tate stood by to comfort and console him. Tate was his new 'main squeeze' as he so called it.  
  
"Bugsy...."  
  
"What did I do wrong?! I should have talked to Will while I had the chance!"  
  
"Bugsy, shhh......" Tate said. "It wasn't you. Will loved Morty so much he was willing to die for him."  
  
Bugsy let out a wail, clinging to Tate. Across the yard, a similar scene was taking place.  
  
Brawly, the Gym Leader of Dewford, was sitting with his head against his knees, sobbing and wailing. Wallace and Steven stood by him, and Wallace was as panicked as a mother with a child.  
  
"Brawly, Brawly, hush! It's okay! It's o-kay!" he told him. "Morty's in a better place now!"  
  
"He knows you love him, Brawly." Steven assured. "Hell, you went out with him for a month. The only thing that killed you was distance."  
  
"But he hates me, Steven!" Brawly whimpered, barely audible.  
  
"I bet not. He dumped you after he found Will. Will lived closer, that's all. He needed more." Steven replied calmly.  
  
"I wasn't enough for him?!" Brawly snapped.  
  
"You were! Morty needed someone who lived closer! I'm sure he'd love you as much if he were still with you.....and if he were still with us."  
  
Brawly hugged him. "But at least I got you, Steven my sexy."  
  
Steven laughed a little. "Yeah."  
  
Bugsy, by now, had found a way to cope with the pain, as did Eusine.  
  
"La- la- la- la- la- la- la......la- la- la- la- la- la- la....." they sang together, a lullaby Bugsy had composed himself. They were starting a band, and were writing a song. They hadn't yet written words, but it seemed to calm everyone down. Eusine stayed in harmony with Bugsy, and the tune itself was simply captivating. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"That's such a beautiful way to honor them, Bugsy...." Tate said, snuggling his koi. 


	8. Whiskey Lullaby

Chap. 8: Whiskey Lullaby  
  
(A/N: I do NOT own this song, it's an Alison Krauss/Brad Paisley song. I wrote this fic around it. :3)  
  
Months later, Eusine and Bugsy took the the stage in Ecruteak. They'd become successful singers, after so long. Bugsy spoke to the crowd.  
  
"This song was written for a true story." He said. "A real-life movie. Took a few months to write it, but here it is....."  
  
Brawly began playing a soft guitar solo. Eusine took the mic.  
  
"He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette,  
  
He broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget....  
  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind,  
  
Until the night...."  
  
Bugsy now sang with him, in harmony.  
  
"...He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
And finally drank away his memory.  
  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
  
With a note that said: "I'll love him till I die."  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
  
The angels sang a whiskey lullabye..."  
  
Now it was Bugsy's turn for a solo. He stood and took a deep breath, then sang.  
  
"The rumors flew... but nobody knew how much he blamed himself...  
  
For years and years, he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath.  
  
He finally drank his pain away, a little at a time,  
  
But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind,  
  
Until the night....."  
  
Eusine rejoined him once more, taking the same harmony Bugsy had taken before.  
  
"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
And finally drank away his memory.  
  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
  
We laid him next to him beneath the willow,  
  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullabye......"  
  
Brawly stopped playing for the familiar last measures of the song, which both sang a capella:  
  
"La- la- la- la- la- la- la...  
  
La- la- la- la- la- la- la..."  
  
And a standing ovation ran though the theater. 


End file.
